A Charmed Past
by charmedfun
Summary: AU HPCharmed xover What if James Potter had a powerful secret that saved him from the death.
1. The Truth about James Potter

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

* * *

DICTIONARY

1.Astral Projection: The ability to create a duplicate of your body/physical form through the astral plane.

2.Premonitions: The ability to see glimpses of the future/past. The visions are only of possible futures and may shift constantly

3.Levitation: The ability to raise/float your body above the ground

4.Particle Manipulation: The ability to decrease/increase the motion of particles, resulting in the suspension of those molecules or the explosion of the targeted object. If demons are not blown up by this power they are knocked backwards - similar to telekenisis but not as strong.

5.Telekinisis: The ability to move objects using the power of your mind alone.

6.Temporal Stasis: The ability to freeze time.

7.Power of Three: The combined power of the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Prologue: The Truth about James Potter 

James Potter has a powerful secret and only his wife, Lily knows his secret.

James is the most powerful person that has come into existence. He is charmed (literally). His powers are telekinisis, astral projection, temporal stasis, particle manipulation, premonitions, and levitation. (All the charmed powers). James is the twin brother of Prue Halliwell.

He was born on Halloween and has power surges on his birthday since he turned 12. His powers were bound around the age of 5 because of his little sister, Phoebe's birth. The same time as his sisters' powers were bound. But about two weeks later he unbound himself. To protect him from demons, his father took him away from San Francisco to England.

He had his most powerful power surge on the day that Voldemort attacked. When he was hit with the death curse, he was knocked out, but not killed. He didn't wake up until after Hagrid took Harry to Dumbledore.

Two years after the attach Harry's powers were also bound to protect himself and others from evil.

Lily was given the power of a whitelighter because she sacrificed her life for Harry to live.

James changed his last name to 'Halliwell' and moved back to San Francisco. In December, he went back to help his grandmother with his two younger sisters. But he didn't see Lily again for five more years, after she finished her training. They met up again in a park.

One year after Lily came back, Penny Hallowell (the grandmother) died and Phoebe unbound the powers in herself and her sisters (James' powers were already unbound). Both James and Lily started to help train them like students in Wiccan magic. Lily when to see Harry once every month to heal him because and then report to the elders on what she saw. Leo was the one to train her in the whitelighter power.

When Andy, Prue's child-hood friend, was killed while protecting the Charmed Ones, Prue almost lost it. But James and Lily helped her get through that terrible time.

When Prue was killed, James was affected the most by his twin sister's death. When Paige came he helped he gain strength in her magic so she can be closer to her sisters magic wise. Both James and Paige came close (like James and Prue were close).

Lily gave birth to a girl, Kate. Who was born two months before Wyatt was. She too is twice-bless. Harry was about 10 years old.

Chris was born almost two years later. The Charmed Ones, James, Lily, and Leo find out that Kate, Wyatt and Chris are the next Charmed Ones. But when Harry's powers are unbound, he will join them to make 'the Power of Four.'


	2. 1The Letter and the Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Charmed. The character I own is Kate Halliwell (Potter)

* * *

Dictionary

8.Book Of Shadows: A combination of spell book, demonology and history. In this case of the Halliwell Family. It is a family heirloom dating back to the first witch of the Halliwell line, Melinda Warren. Each descendent has added their own spells and information to the Book. In the case of the sisters, it's where their powers were stored.

9.Orbing: An ability belonging exclusively to White Lighters, allowing them to transport themselves around Earth, and also to their home plane. Half-White Lighters can also orb, but neophyte ones can only orb in the same place.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Letter and a Dream

Harry Potter was laying on his bed thinking about the things that have happened to him over the past year. It was July 30th, the day before his 16th birthday, The Dursleys had left him alone this summer an it was possibility because of the Order of the Phoenix gave them before the summer started. He had gone into a state of training and morning his godfather, Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin, the last of his dad's friends, would come to the Dursleys' home to help train Harry. But he knew Professor Dumbledore asked Moony to do this.

**

* * *

**

1st FLASHBACK

****

"Professor, how can you stand to come near me after what I did?" Harry asked.

"What did you do?" Remus asked, confused.

"Made you lose the last of your friends." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm not mad at you. Sirius did the thing that he though was right" Remus said.

"Yea, but it coasted him his life." Harry said softly.

"No Harry, that's not true." Remus said. "He went to save you because he didn't want to think about the reaction from your parents if you joined them a little to early."

"Alright" But he still felt like it was his fault.

END OF 1st FLASHBACK

2nd FLASHBACK

"Ok, Harry are you ready to take the potion?" Remus asked.

"Yes I am." Harry replied. "I finished reading the animagi books you gave me."

"Alright lets see what form you have." Remus said as he gave the potion to Harry. Harry drank the potion in one gulp and a smokey form appeared above his head. Harry heard a gasp come from Remus.

"What's wrong, Moony?" Harry asked.

"Well lets just say, the nickname that your dad called you when you were a baby will come in handy or we can start calling Prongs." Remus answered with a smile.

"I-i'm a animags stage?" Harry asked, shocked.

END OF 2nd FLASHBACK

* * *

He was still in some shock about the prophecy. The one that's been running though his mind since the end of the last year.

* * *

It says: _THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES _**A/N **this is from **HP and the OOTP, pg. 841 (American version)**

* * *

He now knows he will have to become a killer or be killed and has a power Voldemort doesn't know about. The Order thinks that the power is love because Voldemort cannot understand the power of love. But something inside of him was telling him that it's that and other things, but what were they, he didn't know.

He was positive that he would be able to see his friends for the last month of the summer vacation. He also realized that he was in love with his best friend's little sister, Ginny. But he knew she couldn't love him back because she would be put in danger. But she was already in danger because her family will not join Voldemort.

There was a tapping on the window that knocked him out of his thoughts. It was Hedwig and she had a letter for him on her leg. He got up off the bed, went over to the window to let her in. "Welcome home, girl." He said as he got an owl treat and then he look the letter from her leg and opened it to read it.

**

* * *

**

Harry,

****

I miss you. I beat Ron in writing to you today. Dad told us that you're getting picked up sometime after lunch tomorrow and you're going to stay with us in till school starts. So you won't be getting any gifts tonight.

There is a new Order member. His name is James Halliwell. He is going to help Moony and Snape teach D.A.D.A and potions. His 6 year old daughter and nephews( 6 and 4 ½) are going to be here with him. He was suggested to Professor Dumbledore by your grandfather (no one knew he was alive) and when your grandfather found out you live with muggles that hate you, your friends, and your family; he was furious. Hermione says that Mr. Halliwell is the older brother to the Charmed Ones. While he's at the meetings I take care of the kids for him (Ron and Hermione are off doing their on thing, and maybe kissing.) The kids names are Kate (his daughter), Wyatt, and Chris (his nephews). Wyatt and Chris are the sons of Piper Halliwell (James' little sister).

See you tomorrow.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

He was surprised that Moony was going to teach D.A.D.A. But then again, Moony did ask him to put the D.A. back together when they got back to school. The other thing that surprised him was James Halliwell. He knew why he was helping Moony in D.A.D.A; because of hi monthly problem. But why was he helping Snape.

He was very happy to find out that he had another family member alive as well. So he couldn't wait to meet his grandfather.

He decided to write back to Ginny.

**

* * *

**

Ginny,

****

Thanks for explaining why there will be no gifts coming through the window tonight. I miss you, too. Did Ron and Hermione admit their feelings to each other yet? Because I don't want to listen ti them fight this year.

I know the reason why Mr. Halliwell is helping Moony. But why is he helping Snape?

Can you keep Hedwig with you?

Your friend,

Harry

P.S. When I get there can I talk to you.

* * *

"Hedwig, can you take this to Ginny?" Harry asked his owl. She nodded as if she meant to say 'yes'. He tied the letter to he leg and sent her on her way.

He was starting to dread falling asleep tonight because of his nightmares. But he didn't realize tonight was going to be different.

**

* * *

**

DREAM

****

A woman lifted a book from a trunk and it looked very heavy. She tuched the book under her arm and closed the trunk. Then sat on top of it so she could put the book in her lap.

The book, covered in brown leather, looked ancient. She blew the dust from the cover and brushed it with her hand. An exotic insignia was imprinted on the leather: three arcs interlocked inside a circle.

She opened the book to the first page and softly read " 'The Book of Shadows.' "

She turned the page and saw a scroll twisting around a pole. Next to it were words beautifully penned in colored ink and decorated with gold. It was an incantation.

She started to read it out loud:

" 'Hear now the words of the witches.

The secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here.

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the Ancient Power!

Bring you powers to we sisters three,

We want the power. Give us the power!' "

A strong wind started to blow and the pages started to move. What has this woman done?

DREAM ENDS

* * *

'What was that?' Harry thought after he woke up. 'I wasn't expecting that.'

After that Harry went back into a now dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

The Magic School

"Dad got me the job, Piper." A man said.

"But why are you taking my sons with you?" Piper asked.

"Piper, many demons and warlocks have joined Tom Riddle and have given The Source's power to him." A woman said.

"And what does this have to do with my sons, Lily?" Piper asked.

The man answered, "Piper, you and our sisters are needed here to protect the Manor and San Francisco. But Hogwarts needs a set of Charmed Ones to protect innocent people from the demons and warlocks that have joined Tom."

"And protect our son, Harry." Lily said. "Because he doesn't have his power back yet."

"So that's why dad made two copies of the 'Book of Shadows'." Piper said, thoughfully.

"He did!?!" The man exclamed.

"Yes, James." Lily answered. "He's going to give it to Harry as a birthday gift."

"Ok. But look at the time. Some of the memebers are going to pick Harry up." James said. Then yelled, "Kate, Wyatt, Chris, time to go."

"Coming, dad." Kate answered back.

"Coming, Uncle James" Wyatt and Chris answered together.

Ywo boys and one girl came runnig into the room with a man coming in right behind them. "James, do you have s substitute to teach for you while you're gone?"

"Yes, Leo." James answered. "Paige is going to teach my class while I'm gone."

"Ok, James." Leo said. "Wyatt, Chris, be good."

"We will, dad," Wyatt and Chris answered together.

"Mom, Aunt Lily, Dad, please keep Aunt Phoebe and her baby safe?" Chris asked.

"Chris, we promise to keep her safe." Piper said.

The kids hugged, kissed, and said good bye to Piper, Leo and Lily. Then, they grabbed James hand and orb to # 12 Grimmauld Place.


	3. 2Journal Entry and the Pick Up

Dislaimed: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

* * *

DICTIONARY

10.Healing Touch: The ability to heal others with the touch of a hand. Triggered by love.

* * *

Chapter 2: Journal Entry and the Pick Up

* * *

Ginny's Journal

July 31st

A lot of things have happened since the summer started. Harry's grandfather came back to the wizarding world after he found out Tom is back.

We met a new order member, James Halliwell. While the order has meetings, we watch the kids that came with him. Kate (his daughter), Wyatt and Chris (his nephews) help us clean # 12 Grimmauld Place. They can do magic, but they have to get permission to use their magic from Mr. Halliwell. With one spell they can get an entire room cleaned and cleared.

They all have Wiccan powers. Kate is 6 years old. Her powers are premonitions, levitation, empathy, orbing and healing. Wyatt is also 6 years old. He can orb, heal, and shield, and he is able to move and orb things with his mind. Chris is about 4 years old. His powers are orbing, molecular inhibition and molecular combustion.

Andy Potter, Harry's grandfather, knew Mr. Halliwell from his best friend, Victor, that is Mr. Halliwell's dad. Mr. Halliwell teaches defense spells and potions. When he talks to Moony and Professor Snape, he may not show it but he hates Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore has asked him to help Moony and Professor Snape teach their classes. He said yes.

We have learned that Kate, Wyatt and Chris are the next Charmed Ones and they're coming to Hogwarts to protect innocent people.

Ron and Hermione are driving me nuts! They are fighting all the time. I'm going to ask Harry to help me get them together.

I think my crush for Harry is back and it's stronger than ever. I wonder what Harry wants to talk to me about.

**

* * *

AT PRIVET DRIVE**

"Boy, come down to eat breakfast now!" A man's voice said.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." Harry said. He was still thinking about the dream he had. He walked down stairs to get his 'breakfast'.

When he came down to join the Dursleys at the table for breakfast, his whale-like cousin took up one side of the table, his Aunt and Uncle were eating what was considered the "Dursley Diet." But that also meant he was on this diet too.

He sat down at the table. He knew they were looking at him but he didn't say anything till now. "Uncle Vernon, my friends are coming to pick me up today."

"When are they coming to get you?" He asked.

"They didn't say, sir." Harry said.

"Well, we'll go out after breakfast so we won't be here when they come to get you." He said. "Finish quickly and go get packed."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said and thought to himself 'Even though I packed everything yesterday.'

**

* * *

LATER**

'The Dursleys went out so they don't see the order coming to pick me up.' Harry thought. 'Well the order might not want to see them either. I mean Moony doesn't see them when he comes to help me train because they're out or at work.'

The thing that was bothering him the most was the dream he had the night before. 'Who was that woman and what was she doing?'

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a noise that was coming from down stairs. 'What or who was that? Let it be Tonks.'

He got up and went down stairs. He saw two men and one woman. He had his wand out and was ready to ask questions.

"Remus, what does my patroun form remind you of?" Harry asked.

The man he called Remus answered with a smile, "It reminds me of your father, Prongs and of Bolt."

"Tonks can you change into a young woman with very short hair and brown eyes.?" Harry asked the woman.(1)

The woman he called Tonks changed into the young woman he described. Then asked "Why did you want me to change into this?"

"To see if you didn't need a wand to change your looks." 'Beside the fact that was the very woman in my dream.' "You can change back if you want." Harry said.

"Can you trust us, Potter." A man with a weird eye asked.

"Yes, I can trust you, Mad-Eye." Harry said truthfully.

"Good, Tonks and Lupin help Potter get his things." Mad-Eye said. "The portkey is going to be active soon."

"Alright Mad-Eye." Remus said. "Come on Harry lets go get your things."

When Tonks, Remus and Harry got up stairs Tonks asked Harry "Why did you ask me to change into that form?"

"Well I had a weird dream last night and in this dream I saw the woman that I asked you to change into." Harry answered.

"What was weird about it? I mean was this dream different?" Remus asked.

"Well Moony, this woman must practice Wicca magic because she cast a spell without a wand and from a 'Book of Shadows', that is what she read, I mean. But the weather was responding to the spell and that was creepy." Harry answered.

"Had this happed before, Harry?" Tonks asked. "Do you know what it's about?"

"No and I don't know what it's about." Harry said truthfully.

"Do you think it was a vision, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Sort of. I think that the event in my dream already happened." Harry answered.

"And how do you know that?" Tonks asked.

"I cannot explain how I know it, ok." Harry said. "Please don't tell Professor Dumbledore of this dream. I'll tell him if there is more."

"We promise not to tell Professor Dumbledore." Remus said. "It looks like you are all packed. But where is Hedwig?"

"She's with Ginny." Harry said.

Harry didn't see the look on Remus and Tonks faces when he said Ginny's name.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Harry answered.

They went back down stairs and Harry was handed a pin that had a 'Q' on it. "Mad-Eye, what is this?"

"Don't ask questions, Potter. It's Professor Dumbledore's was of saying you're the Quidditch caption." Mad-Eye said. "We're going to apperated ahead of you to get you safe."

"Are we going to # 12 again?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, we are going there." Remus answered.

Harry heard three pops and soon after the portkey was active, with a poll behind his navel and found himself in-between #11 and #13.

* * *

(1)To look like Phoebe. 


	4. 3Happy Birthday, Harry

Key

**James talking to Prue**

#Prue talking to James#

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Harry

Harry started thinking about #12 Grimmauld Place and it appeared in fount of him with a pop. He went up the steps, to the door and knocked on it.

He heard someone coming to the door and saw it open. "Harry, you're here." It was Mrs. Weasley and she gave him one of her famous hugs. "Come in, Harry."

"Where is everyone, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. He looked around to room and saw there were very big changes.

"Their around here, somewhere." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Come on dear, Remus and Tonks have already taken your things upstairs and I need help in the kitchen."

"Coming, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. He didn't see the smile on her face. "Mrs. Weasley, do you know where Ginny is? I want to talk to her."

"What about, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked and she was hoping he had some feelings for her daughter.

"We're going to try and get Ron and Hermione together because I can't stand getting headaches this year! And maybe tell her my feeling for her." Harry said.

"Maybe you and Ginny getting together will help Ron and Hermione find their own feelings for each other." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Maybe. I'm going to tell her later." Harry said. "And you don't mind if I ask her to go out with me?"

"No, I don't mind. But watch out she has six overprotective brothers." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know, but I think Ron is the most protective of her, but he is the easiest to trick." Harry said.

"You're right, Ron is the easiest to trick of all my sons, but only Ginny and I see it. And you can see it, too." Mrs. Weasley said truthfully.

Harry was walking to the kitchen and saw the light was off. When he turned the light on:

"SURPRISE!!!"

He saw his friends and some of the order members standing in the room. Hermione ran to him and gave him a hug that was like Mrs. Weasley's hug. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said. He started to look around the room. It was decorated in red and gold. He found Ginny and thought 'She's grown so much over the summer. She now looks like someone I've seen before.'

* * *

Ginny's POV

'Harry must have had a growth spurt over the summer because he's taller and he's very handsome. Oh man, I think it's stronger than I thought.'

She saw Harry looking at her and she mouthed to him 'talk to you later' and saw him nod his head 'yes.'

* * *

Remus POV

'O my god. Harry and Ginny look exactly like James and Lily. But I don't think they realize it.' Remus thought. 'Ron and Hermione like each other, too. They fight exactly like James and Lily did before they got together.'

* * *

James POV

'My son looks exactly like me and Ginny looks exactly like Lily. The only difference is the eye color and we would be twins.' #Yes James, that is true.# **Hello Prue, how are you today?** #I'm fine, James and I see my charges are fine too.# **Are you going to tell our sisters and Leo that you are the Whitelighter to the Chosen Ones.** #When I get permission from the elders.# **Ok Prue**.

"James, are you talking to your sister again?" A man asked.

"Yes, dad, I mean Andy." James said.

Andy smiled and said "The order knows you see me as a father figure. When did Prue say she was going to tell the girls and Leo that she is the Whitelighter to the Chosen Ones and who the Chosen Ones are?"

"She's waiting for the elders' permission." James said. "Dad, is Harry part of the Chosen Ones?"

"Yes James, he is." Andy said. "This is why I'm giving him a 'Book of Shadows'."

"Grandpa, I think you should go see Harry." Kate said.

"Ok Kate, I will." Andy said.

* * *

Back to normal

A man with black hair with some gray in it and blue eyes came forward and said, "Hello Harry, I'm your grandfather."

"Hi grandpa." Harry said. Then he went to hug his grandfather and his grandfather hugged him back.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Harry." Andy said. "I'm so sorry for not coming sooner."

"It's ok. I'm glad I have another family member alive beside the Dursleys." Harry said truthfully.

"Ok, time for presents." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny gave him her gift first. It was a pendent of a stag with green eyes and a small lighting bolt over its right eye. "Moony, did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"No Bolt, I didn't tell her because it's your secret to tell and you do know you have to register." Remus said in a mocking tone.

"Harry, you are an anamgis stag?" Ginny asked. Everyone in the room except Remus was shocked at Ginny's question, but the twins seemed to have gone off into their own world after Harry called Remus, Moony.

"Yes Ginny, I am." Harry said. "Someone might want to dump water over their heads because they are in deep shock." Everyone turned to see the twins and started laughing. "But then again we could keep them like that till the end of the party to keep them from asking questions."

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Let's keep them this way for now. They wil have to give their gift to you later. But I don't what to see what they give you." Everyone laughed at this.

Hermione's gift to him was a DADA book, "You can use it in the DA."

Ron got him a quidditch strategy book, "I know that you are captain, Professor McGonagall told me this."

Professor Dumbledore gave him something along the lines of 'no captain is complete without a broom.' Meaning Harry got his Firebolt back.

"Harry, I'll help you finish your training, if you want it that is." Professor McGonagall. "Thank you Professor."

Mad-Eye and Tonks got him some things that would help him in battle.

Remus gave some things that had once belonged to his parents and Sirius.

His grandfather gave him a ring and when he looked at it closely he saw three arches interlocked inside a circle. 'This insignia is from my dream!' He also got the book he saw in his dream. He was very frightened now. "Harry this book has been passed down for generations in your grandmother's family. She wanted me to give this to you when you turned 16."

"Thank you, grandpa." Harry managed to say.

"Ok, who wants cake?" Mrs. Weasley asked after all the gifts where open.

* * *

James POV

**Prue, did you, mom or grams give Harry a warning dream?** #No James, why?# **When dad gave him the protection ring and the book, he looked like he saw the insignia and the book before.** #I'll check with the elders, James.#

"Dad?" James asked.

"Yes, James." Andy said.

"I think Harry had a warning dream last night based on the way he acted." James said.

"I think you're right." Andy said. "Is Prue checking with the elders?"

"Yes, dad."

* * *

Back to Normal

"Ok, now we can dump water on their heads, now that the party is over." Mrs. Weasley said. "And the young ones up stairs now."

Ginny and Harry moved to get Kate, Wyatt and Chris. "Harry, you can stay for the meeting." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I would like to help Ginny today if that is alright with you; that is." Harry said.

"Yes Harry, that is fine." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry saw his eyes were twinkling more brighter than usual. But only he saw this.

Harry picked up the ring that his grandfather gave him and the pendent that Ginny gave him. He also grabbed the Book of Shadows. "Come on! Lets go up stairs." Harry said to Kate, Wyatt and Chris. He and Ginny took them upstairs.


	5. The kiss, the confection, the meeting an...

#Prue talking to James# **James talking to Prue**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Kiss, Confession and the Plan**

When they got upstairs, Kate, Wyatt and Chris went into another room to play. Ginny decided to talk to Harry. "You should have gone to the meeting."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you."

"You could have talked to me after the meeting." Ginny said. "Why did you pale when your grandfather gave you that book?"

"I paled?"

"Yes you did." Ginny said.

"I think I have seen the book before, that's all, and I can't explain how I saw it."

"That's ok, I just wondered." Ginny said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, right." Harry said. "Ok, we both know you like me right?"

"Right, but what does-" Ginny started to say. But Harry cut her off by kissing her. When he pulled away, he realized he left had Ginny speechless.

When she found her voice she asked, "Are you telling me that you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you."

They moved to kiss again and about a minute later they broke away, they were left breathless.

Ginny was the first to get her breath back, "What are we going to tell my family?"

"We don't have to tell them if you don't want to. But we have to tell your mom, Remus and my grandfather."

"Ok, Harry"

* * *

IN THE ORDER MEETING

"Severus, how many people have joined him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Close to 500, sir." Severus Snape said.

James mumbled, "I didn't know there were that many demons and warlocks left on earth." #James, this is most of the demons and warlocks left on earth.# **All of them have joined Tom!** #Yes James. You can tell them about the Chosen Ones, too.#

"What are you talking about, Halliwell?" Snape asked.

"There're about 500 demons and warlocks left on this earth and there is not a single thing the Order can do to stop them now that have clamed Tom Riddle as the source." James said. "And they will do anything he asks them to do because demons and warlocks have been in confusion for almost seven years."

"But why are they joining him? I mean can't they choose a leader in their group?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"Yes they can but they have a rule. 'In order to become the Source, you have to go up against the Charmed Ones and destroy them.' But every demon and warlock that has gone up against the Charmed Ones has been vanquished." James said. "But none of them knows how powerful the children of the Charmed Ones are or the prophecy around the Chosen Ones."

"And what's that?" Dumbledore asked.

James closed his eyes and tried to remember the prophesy. " 'The Chosen Ones must help the marked one find his past or all evil shall win.' "

"James, is there more?" Andy asked.

"Yes, but I don't remember it." James said quietly. Yes you do Prue don't mock me

"And who made this prophecy?" Snape asked.

"My ancestor, Prue Warren made it and her mother made the prophecy about my sisters." James said.

"James, you have to many secrets." Mrs. Weasley said. And the Order seems to agree with her on this.

"I can't say anything to you or do anything before Harry knows about his past and that is final!" James said starting to get mad. Then he got up and left the room.

Mrs. Weasley asked Andy after James left. "Why is he hiding things from us?"

"Because like Harry, James has been through a lot." Andy said. "He grew up away from his sisters for his and their protection. He and his sisters lost their mother when he was 7. He lost his wife and son to evil on the day he turned 22. He lost his twin sister to evil when he was 30. He almost lost his youngest sister to evil almost two years later and his nephew was almost put on the path to turning evil by an elder."

The Order was surprised to find out how many people that were close to him that he had lost, almost lost to evil or almost became evil.

"Andy, who are the Chose Ones?" Dumbledore asked.

"Kate, Wyatt, Chris and the baby Phoebe is carrying right know." Andy said. 'Harry is too.' He thought to himself.

"So two 6 year olds, a 4 1/2 year old and an unborn baby have to help Potter find out his past." Mad-Eye said, sceptically.

"No Andy, you have to help Harry find out his past. Don't have children do this." Mrs. Weasley pleeded with him.

"Molly, I think I might be too late. Based on the way he reacted when I gave him the book from my wife's family. He received a warning dream last night." Andy said. "And don't ask me about this because I'm not sure yet."

"Enongh, this meeting is now over." Dumbledore said quickly before Mrs. Weasley could ask any more questions.

* * *

BACK UPSTAIRS

"Harry, how are we going to get Ron and Hermione together?"

"Maybe you could lock them in a room together." Kate suggest as she came into the room.

"Kate, how do you know what we're talking about?"

"I was listening to you talk." Kate said. "I'm an empath and when they're in the same room with me, I have to leave the room to keep my head in cheek."

Ginny giggled, "That must be hard for you."

"It is." Kate said.

"Ok that's what we're going to do. We'll lock them in a room and we aren't going to let them out untill they admit their feelings to each other. We're going to need help from your mother, father and older brothers." Harry said. "But if this doesn't work, we'll do what your mother suggested."

"And what's that?"

"Tell everyone the truth about us and hope they can see their own feelings."

"We'll try." Ginny said. A little later she said, "Kate, Wyatt, Chris, it's time for bed."

"Ok, goodnight Harry." Kate said as she got up to get her cousins.

After Kate, Wyatt and Chris when to bed Harry asked, "Are you going to bed, too?"

"Yes, I'm tired." Ginny said as she got up and went over to Harry and gave him a good night kiss. "Goodnight, sleep well."

"Goodnight"

Soon after he stood up and picked up the Book of Shadows and started towards the room he shared with Ron the year before.


	6. 5Powers and the Truth

Chapter 5: Powers and the Truth

* * *

LATER

'Why did I dream this again?' Harry thought. 'Maybe I'm supposed to read the book my grandfather gave me.'

Harry got up slowly and looked around the room and saw a empty bed, 'Where's Ron?' He thought. 'Now I remember, Mrs. Weasley wanted to give me space and gave me my own room.'

He went over to the book, that was on the desk in his room and opened it to the first page. It said 'Book of Shadows.'

'Maybe the women from my dream is my grandmother.' He thought.

He turned to the next page and saw the incantation. He started to read it out loud;

"'Hear now the words of the witch,

The secrets that hide in night,

The oldest of gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the Ancient Power!

Bring your powers to me, the oldest of Ones

I want the power. Give me the power'"

He never saw the outcome in his dream. But he felt a tingle go through him and somehow felt more powerful than before.

All of a sudden a strong wind began to blow and the pages started to turn. When the wind stopped and the pages stopped turning, he started to read the page the book was left open to.

**

* * *

**

BOOK

Chris Perry Halliwell-Potter Wyatt

So far he is the youngest of the Halliwell-Potter line. When he comes in to all of his powers he will as powerful as his older brother, Wyatt. So far he has the power to orbing, temporal stasis and particle manipulation. He is also the Heir of Merlin. He is the son of Elder, Leo Wyatt and Charmed One, Piper Halliwell-Potter.

* * *

'Ok, how is Piper related to my dad?' Harry thought. 'I want to find out more.' He turned the page to read more.

**

* * *

**

BOOK

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Potter Wyatt

Wyatt is right now the second youngest of the Halliwell-Potter line. He is almost as powerful as his uncle. He has to power to orb, healing touch, and shield, orbed telekinesis and telekinesis things with his mind. He is also the Heir of King Arthur. He is the son of whitelighter, Leo Wyatt and Charmed One, Piper Halliwell-Potter.

* * *

'Wyatt and Chris are brothers and Wyatt is almost as powerful as James Halliwell. He could be my father's twin or is my father.' He thought. 'I need to find out more!' He turned the page to read more.

**

* * *

**

BOOK

Kate Pruedence Evens Halliwell-Potter

Kate is the second to oldest of the Halliwell-Potter line. She is as powerful as her cousin, Wyatt. Her powers are premonitions, levitation, empathy and orbing and healing touch. She is also the Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. She is the daughter of whitelighter, Lily Potter (Evens) and Charmed brother, James Halliwell-Potter.

* * *

'Oh my god, my parents are still alive. Wait! What's a white lighter and was my mother a white lighter before she faked her death?' He thought. 'I'm going to have to talked to dad and grandpa.' He decided to turn the page to read more.

**

* * *

**

BOOK

Harry James Evens Halliwell-Potter

Harry is the oldest of the Halliwell-Potter line. He lives in England and is known as the boy-who-lived. He is as powerful as his father. He is the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. His powers are moving things with his mind, astral projecting, freezing time, blowing things up, premonitions, and levitation. He is the son of witch, Lily Potter (Evens) (1) and Charmed brother, James Halliwell-Potter.

* * *

'What is going on? How is my mom alive now if she died when I was one?' He thought.

"Because of her sacrifice for you she was made a whitelighter." A voice said that took Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry turned and saw his dad standing in the doorway. "Dad, how did you survive the death curse?"

"I had a power surge that day."

"Why is mom alive now?"

"She was made a whitelighter to protect you when you unbound your power."

"Why am I as powerful as you when Kate is as powerful as Wyatt?"

"Kate, Wyatt and Chris are twice blessed."

"Twice blessed?"

"Twice blessed means you're the child of a witch and a whitelighter." James said. " Any more questions?"

"Yea, um, it Kate is twice blessed and I'm not?"

"Your mom was given the white lighter power after Tom tried to kill you."

"Oh. How do you know we're the Heirs of Merlin, King Arthur, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor?"

"Ok, we only know you and Wyatt being the Heirs of Godric Gryffindor and King Arthur because you and Wyatt have found their weapons."

"What are you saying?"

"You pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat and only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword from the hat."

"I don't understand."

"Only a direct descendent from Godric Gryffindor could pull the sword from the hat."

"Oh my god. And Wyatt?"

"Piper was given the sword by the Lady of the Lake. But both Piper and Wyatt can use it. Piper is going to train Wyatt to use it when he is older."

"Can Aunt Piper train me to use Gryffindor sword?"

"She can." James said. "I'll train you more in defense spells and potions. And help you control your power."

"What are my triggers?"

"Anger, panic, the need to be in 2 places at one time., selfless act, and being scared." James said. "Piper, Phoebe and myself will help you control your power."

"Dad, I had the same dream yesterday and tonight."

"And what dream is that?"

"I keep seeing a woman cast the first spell in the book and I think it's Grams but I'm not sure."

"What did she look like?"

"She had short brownish-red hair and brown eyes."

"No that's not your grandmother. That was your aunt, Phoebe."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I had four but my twin sister was killed when you were about 9 years old." James said quietly. "But because of all the good she did she has been given white lighter powers."

"Who's whitelighter is she?"

"You, Kate, Wyatt, Chris and little one."

"I thought mom is my whitelighter."

"She is but she's helping Prue." James said. "Any more questions?"

"No dad."

"Harry, I didn't get a chance to give you my birthday gift to you." He took out a book and handed it to Harry. The cover had a lion and a raven imprinted not it.

"Thanks, dad."

"Harry, you can write your thoughts in it and no one can take control of you, either." James said with a wink.

Harry laugh at that knowing exactly what his dad was talking about.

"Ok, goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, dad."

James stood up and left the room and closed the door.

Harry was about to close the book when the wind started to blow again and the pages started to turn again. When the pages stopped turning Harry looked at the page and started to read.

**

* * *

**

BOOK

The Chosen Ones

The son of the flower and charmed stag

Who was marked by ultimate evil.

The daughter of the white lighter flower and charmed stag

Who senses feelings of others.

The son of the white lighter lion and a Charmed One

Who can rebuild Camelot

The son of the Elder lion and a Charmed One

Who controls the Phoenix staff

The daughter of a mortal and a Charmed One

Who helps the controller with the Phoenix staff

They must fight all evil or all shall parish.

But the marked one must fight his evil with the help of ones he loves

Demons shall fear them more than the Charmed Ones

* * *

'I know what I need to do and my family has to help me.' Harry thought.

He closed the book. Got up from the desk and went to bed.

* * *

(1)Lily died at the hands of Tom Riddle, but becaues she gave her life to save Harry's knowing that he can save himself. In the Elders eyes that was the bravest thing anyone could have done.


	7. 6The Power of Love and Anger

****

Chapter 6

"Kate, con you get Harry up?"

"Yes, dad, I can." Kate said as she got up from the floor she was playing on with Wyatt.

"Kate, do you think he knows yet?"

"Yes, I do, because I felt a power surge last night."

"But that could have been your dad."

"No because he gets those on Halloween."

"Ok, just making sure."

"Wyatt, why don't you wake Chris up while I go wake my big brother."

"Ok"

Kate left the room she and cousins shared, into the hall, and went to the room that was Harry's room and opened the door and walked into the room. She when over to the bed that had a lump in it and started to shake it. "Big bro. Time to get up. Harry. Big bro."

He started to get up slowly and said, "Hey little sis. How did you know I knew the truth?"

"I felt a power surge last night."

"It could have been dad." Harry teased.

"No because he gets those on Halloween."

"Why did you come wake me up?"

"Dad asked me to. Why? Did you what Ginny to wake up?" Kate teased.

Harry started to turn red, "N-no, I wanted to see my sister; you know, the one I didn't know existed in till yesterday." He got up and grabbed his sister and started to tickle her.

"H-Harry s-st-stop. I'm t-too ti-ti-ticklish." Kate said laughing.

"Nope. I'm not stopping in till you say charmed."

"C-Charmed, c-charmed." Kate got out laughing and Harry stopped ticking her.

"Kate, is Harry up, yet." Wyatt asked from the doorway.

"Yea, Wyatt, he is."

"Can Chris and I come in?"

"Yea, Wyatt, you can." Harry said. Wyatt and Chris came into the room slowly, "Wyatt, Chris, why are you scared?"

"Do you kwon the truth?" Chris asked quietly.

"Yes I do." Harry said. "Come here you two." They came to Harry and he pulled them came out of the hug, they were smiling. "So can you tell me what I've missed out on?"

"Just learning how to vanquish evil with potions and poem spells." Wyatt said with a smile.

"What?"

"We learn the family business." Kate said back.

"And that is how to fight evil?"

"Yes." Chris answered

"Why?"

"We learn how to defend ourselves from evil or good that might try and kill us or use us against the Charmed Ones." Wyatt answered.

"Good?!?"

"Yes, some Elders think Wyatt is too powerful. So just case a fallen Elder comes after us we have to be on the look out."

"Ok"

They all got off Harry's bad and went down stairs for breakfast. Ginny and the twins where the first people they saw, "Oh, you're up, Harry." Ginny said, trying to keep disappointment out of her voice, but failed.

"Oh, out baby sister…"

"has a crush on…"

"on you, Harry." The twins said teasing Ginny. Making Ginny's and Harry's cheeks turn red.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY COME HELP ME NOW!"

"COMING MOM!" Fred and George got up and left the room laughing.

After they left Harry said, "We can tell your family if you want the teasing to stop."

"When the time comes, I will, because it's only the twins that are teasing us, I mean, me."

"Ok." Harry said. "Ginny, are Ron and Hermione up yet?"

"Not yet because the meeting ran late last night." Ginny said as she got up off the couch and when over to him and gave him a short, but kiss on his cheek, "Come lets go see if breakfast is ready"

"Ok. Kate, Wyatt, Chris, are you coming?"

"We're coming." Harry and Ginny want down to the kitchen holding hands, with Kate, Wyatt and Chris behind them.

Ron and Hermione came down during the middle of breakfast. No one asked why the seating places changed because of the timing.

Remus, Andy, James and Mrs. Weasley all knew something happened the night before because Harry and Ginny were sitting closer to each other. But no one else saw this.

Some owls came flying in at the end of breakfast and gave them the results of their O.W.L.s, and what they need to get for the next year.[1]

"Ok, lets go get ready to go to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly, can Kate, Wyatt and Chris go with you because my sister doesn't start teaching my class in till Hogwarts starts."

"Yes, James, I will."

"Thank you, Molly." James said as he got up and left the room and they could here, "LILY" A pause, "LILY". "James, I'm right here.

When Kate heard her mom's her mom's voice, she asked Harry, "Do you want to meet my mom?"

"Sure." Harry answered as he got up from the table.

Kate got up and took off down the hall the where her mom and dad where, "Mommy!" She said as she gave her mom a hug.

"Kate" Lily said as she hugged her daughter back. She whispered in Kate's ear, "Does he know?"

"Yes, mommy." Kate whispered back.

They broke away from the hug and Lily stood up and she saw her son standing in the doorway, "Harry, come here."

Harry came forward slowly and whispered, "Hi, mom."

James saw other people coming into the room, so he had to stop a reunion from happening. "Harry, this is my wife, Lily and she is one of your whitelighters."

Harry knew he was followed by the people from the kitchen, "Hi, Mrs. Halliwell."

"Hello, Harry, it's very nice to finally meet you."

Harry quickly asked before Ron could say anything stupid, "How did you learn everything about me?"

"I was told everything about you by the Elders, the people how assigned me and Prue to protect you, and I've watched over you since your parents died."

"Bye, mommy; bye, daddy."

"Bye, Kate"

"Be good, you three."

"We will." Kate, Wyatt and Chris answered together.

"Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, help me clean-up breakfast, then we'll go to Diagon Alley. Harry Ginny get yourselves and these three ready to go."

"Ok." Six voices said together.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George followed Mrs. Weasley back into the kitchen. Ginny and Harry took Kate, Wyatt, and Chris to get them and themselves ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Harry, can you get them ready while I get ready and when I'm done you can get ready."

"Ok."

After Ginny left the room. Kate sad to Harry while she was getting dressed, "If you want to see mom later come here because she would come and say goodnight to me."

"Alright, Kate."

"Harry, can you help me?"

"Yes, Chris, I can." Harry said as he moved to help Chris put his clothes on.

Ginny came back to the room a while later, and saw the cutest thing; Harry, still in his pajamas, on the floor, playing with dressed Kate, Wyatt, and Chris. "Harry, you can go get changed now."

"Ok, Ginny." He said as he got up off the floor and started to move to the door but stopped for a second to give Ginny a kiss on the lips, then left the room.

After Harry left, Ginny saw that the kids in the room, were smiling. "Why are you three smiling?"

"No reason. Are we going to wait here for Harry or go down now?"

"Let's wait for Harry to come back."

"Ok. Ginny can you play with us?"

"Sure." Ginny said as she got down on the floor to play with Kate, Wyatt and Chris.

Harry went back to the room where Ginny and the kids were and saw the some thing Ginny saw. "Are you guys ready to go downstairs."

"Ok" Ginny, Kate, Wyatt, and Chris picked up the toys and put them away.

They started down stairs, but stopped when they heard voices.

"How are we going to get them together?"

"I don't, but they have to get together by your 7th year or they will never figure it out in time."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive that Ginny is the key to unlock Harry's power."

Harry was starting to get angry.

"Oh, no." Kate whispered. "Chris, get ready to freeze to room to protect Ginny from power blast."

"Ok." Chris said as he put his heads in position.

"Professor, maybe Ron and I can tell…"

"NO. They have to figure this out on their own."

This was when Harry lost control of his anger and his most powerful powers.

"TAKE COVER" Kate yelled. She knew this was going to happen because her brother wasn't told the truth by the people he trusts. Every thing in the room was either flung out of place or was blown up.

Everyone that was in the house come running to the room.

"What is going on here." A very angry Mrs. Weasley asked. But no one answered.

Wyatt sensed that his older cousin was still angry, so he put his shield around the people came into the room. Then another fury of power went though the room again, the things hit the shield out fell to the ground.

"Wyatt, take your shield off me."

"No, Wyatt, its to dangerous."

"Wyatt, please. I think I can calm." Wyatt slowly took his shield off Ginny and she went over to Harry saying, "Calm down, Harry. Shh. Calm down." When she was close enough she pulled him into a loving hug. "Shh, Harry. It's ok, it's ok." She said while rocking him back and forth.

When he was calm enough, he lifted his from Ginny's chest, "Gin, I'm…"

"Shh, Harry." She said as she lowered her head to kiss his forehead. But he raised head and caught her lips with his and didn't let her go for a minute. When he let her go they touched their foreheads together and still held each other…

As the people around them and watched with shock of what was happening.

Professor Dumbledore's twiinkle in his eyes came back full blast. Mrs. Weasley, Andy, and Remus were smiling. Ron and Hermiones wer very surprised. Wyatt lowered his shield because he knew it was safe.

After Harry and Ginny broke from they kiss, they where in their own world. "Amm" They broke from their position and were and were bright red.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"What happened here?"

"I lost control of my anger."

Professor Dumbledore knew Harry overheard the conversation he was having with Ron and Hermione. "Harry, I'm…"

"Professor, I asked you to tell me all of truth but yet you kept another secret from me and you bring my friends into this secret."

"Harry, did you…"

"Yes, granddad. I did and I know the truth."

"Harry, when you get back, you are going to meet Prue."

"Ok"

Everyone left the room except Harry and Remus.

"Moony, why are you smiling like someone just told you that you are the best DADA teacher we ever had."

"Do you know you know couldn't excape from falling in love with Ginny because its in your blood."

"What are you talking about?"

"A Potter for the past 10 or 11 generations have fallen in love with a red-head."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Oug and no one told me this!"

"Sorry, Harry."

"It's ok. But I just hate I when I'm being lied to."

"Ok. Let's get going."

"Alright." Harry and Remus whe to find the others so they could go to Diagon Alley.

[1] I'll add the results of O.W.Ls when the sixth book comes out.


	8. 7The First Vanquish

Chapter 7:

"Kate, Wyatt, can you orb Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes we can." Kate and Wyatt answered.

Harry and Remus came into the room.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Ginny asked

"Yes I am"

"This is the plan for a Death Eater, demon, or warlock attack Diagon Alley; Kate, Wyatt, and Chris will orb you to the one place they know is safe. Kate, if there are demons or warlocks there, you need to tell your aunts and father to get to Diagon Alley." Remus said.

"Ok" Kate answered.

Wyatt grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands; Kate grabbed Harry and Ginny's hands and orbed to The Leaky Cauldron with Chris orbing behind them.

!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&(()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!

"Oh god, I feel like I'm going to be sick." Ron said as he held his stumk.

"Me too" Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny laughed to Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry. We forgot the warning about orbing; the first couple of times you can feel sick." Kate said smiling.

POP

"Ron, Hermione, are you two ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They will be fine to a minute."

"Harry, how do you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Kate and Wyatt told me."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley said. "When you are done shopping meet me and Remus at the twins' store."

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley." All of them said together.

After Mrs. Weasley and Remus left. Ron asked, "Where are we going first?"

"How about we split up? Ron and Hermione you go to Flourish and Blotts and get the books we need for this year."

"Ok." Hermione said.

"Wyatt, why don't you go with them and can you get some wiccen books to learn from?" Kate asked.

"Sure." Wyatt said. "We're we going to meet?"

"At Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor in like an hour or so."

"Ok." Hermione, Ron and Wyatt said together. Then when off to the drection of the book store.

"So, Harry, were are we going?"

"We're going to get the potion things we need at Apothecary." Harry said. Then he turned to Kate, "You can get wiccen potion things, too."

"No I can't. I have to get that in the muggle world." Kate said.

"How about I go to the Magic School and get a supply of potion things." Chris suggested.

"Ok"

Chris orbed off to the Magic School to get potion supplies. Harry, Ginny, and Kate went to get the potion supplies for school.

About a half an hour late, Chris came back with the wiccen potion supplies.

"What are these?" Ginny asked.

"Potion supplies." Chris answered.

"They look like cooking spices." Ginny said.

"Most of them are." Kate said.

"Oh." Ginny answered.

About a half an hour after that, they went to meet Hermione, Ron, and Wyatt at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor.

"Did we get everything?"

"I got the wiccen books we need." Wyatt said.

"I got the wiccen potion supplies." Chris said.

"We got all the books we need for school this year." Hermione said.

"I think you bought most of Flourish and Blotts with all the books you bought for yourself." Ron mummbled. "Ow!" Hermione heard Ron and hit him across the back of the head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Pothead, Weasle, Weaslat, and Mudblood. But who are the others?" A cold voice said.

"Go away, Ferret."

"You're going to meet the same stickly end your parents and your dog met." Malfoy said.

Ginny and Kate grabbed Harry's robes to keep him from puching Malfoy and Wyatt put his sheild up around by-standers to protect them.

"Harry, calm down. Do you remember what happened earler today?" Ginny said calmly. Harry remembered the power blast he had because he was angery. When Malfoy left, he was visiblely scared, and when Harry had calm down, Wyatt put his shield down.

"Thanks, Ginny. Thanks, Wyatt."

Harry, you know he's wong about your mom and dad Wyatt asked meantly

Harry shook his head 'yes'.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

They when to get ice cream. Whne they were done they went to meet Mrs. Weasley and Remus at the twins' store. Half way there they were attacked.

Eight Death Eaters and two warlocks appeared behind them.

"Where's Potter." A voice said.

"Kate, what should we do?" Wyatt whispered.

"We haven't defeated warlocks yet." Chris whispered, "and their're mre powerful than the ones mom and our aunts have gone up against."

"Harry, Ginny, grab my hands." Kate said.

"Ron, Hermione, grab my hands, too." Wyatt said.

When Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione grabbed Kate and Wyatt's hands. Kate and Wyatt orbed out with Chris right behind them.

!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#

"Are we at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"No we're at the Magic School." Chris said.

"DAD" Wyatt yelled, "MOM".

"Coming, Wyatt." Leo yelled back. When he, the Charmed Ones, James, and Lily came into the room. "What's happening?"

"Attack at Diagon Alley."

"We have to go back." Kate said.

"What!?!" Ginny asked surprised.

"How can I go without getting attacked by Death Eaters."

"Put a cloak with a hood on so they can't see your face." Kate said.

"Ok, Ron, can I borrow your cloak."

"Sure. But why?" Ron asked has he handed over his cloak.

"I'll explan when we get back."

"Be careful." Ginny requested.

"I will"

He put the cloak on and pulled the hood over his head. Kate gave him a thumbs up signaling the hood covered his face. Then she gabbed his hand and orbed out wuth Wyatt and Chris behind them.

!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#

"Where is he!?!" A Death Eater yelled, after they orbed back in.

"He isn't here any longer." Kate said back.

"Let us deal with these witches." One warlock said.

"They are powerless against us anyway." The other one said.

Kate, Wyatt, and Chris grabbed each other hands and started chanting:

"The power of three will set us free,

the power of three will set us free,

the power of three will set us free."

"That spell can't defet us. Only a spell created the oldest Chosen One can." One of them said.

"Well then you weren't expecting me to be here, now where you!"

Everyone saw a cloaked form come close to Kate, Wyatt, and Chris and Kate grab the person's hand. The person started chanting:

"The power of four will open the door,"

Kate, Wyatt, and Chris join in:

"The power of four will open the door,

the power of four will open the door,

the power of four will open the door."

The warlocks started screaming in pain as the chating continued, intill a vortext opened up underneath the warlocks and they fell in.

By the time the warlocks were vangushed, the order had gotten there and took out the eight Death Eaters.

"Kate, I told you to get the Charmed Ones..." Remus started to say.

"But only the Chosen Ones could have vanqueshed the warlocks." The cloaked person said as he cut Remus off.

Kate grabbed his hand. Then she and Wyatt orbed out with him. But Chris said behind.

"He is going to kill me." Chris mummbled. He went over to Remus and asked, "Do you want to find out what's going on?"

"Yes, I do." Remus answered.

"Then take my hand." Chris said.

Remus grabbed Chris hand and Chris orbed out with Remus.

!#$%&()!#$&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$

Harry looked around and saw that Chris wasn't there. He hadn't taken Ron's cloackoff yet. By the time Chris had appered, he had just started taking Ron's cloack off when...

"Harry!?!" A person saind in shock.

Harry looked up and saw Remus Lupin standing behind Chris.

"Hello, Moony."


	9. 8PART 1, The Truth and the Meeting

Chapter 8

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!" Remus asked

"Moony, I'll explain." Harry said. Then he turned to Kate, "Can you get the Book of Shadows?"

Kate nodded 'yes' and ran from the room to get the Book.

"Harry, why did you go back out there?" Remus asked.

"Because he had to." James replied.

"You lied to everyone in the Order." Remus said to James.

"But, Moony, I didn't know the truth yet. Now I do; so dad can tell you the truth."

"DAD!?!" Remus, Ginny, Ron and Hemione asked in shock.

"Harry, I got it." Kate as she came with a heave book in her arms.

"Harry, why does she have the book your grandfather gave you?" Ginny asked.

"This one isn't mine. This is the ordinal book, and yes my dad and my mom are alive because Kate is my baby sister."

"Harry, when did you learn this?" Remus asked.

"Last night."

"Harry, who are the chosen ones and how did you know you were the oldest of them?" Wyatt asked.

"We are, the children of the Charmed Ones," he pointed to Wyatt and Chris, "and the niece and nephew," he pointed to Kate and himself, "and there is one more but she hasn't been born yet."

"So the Chosen Ones are like the next Charmed Ones, but more people?"

"Yes"

"Prongs, how did you survive the killing curse?" Remus asked.

"I think my powers to move things with my mind, freezing time, and blowing things up; combined to protect me." James answered. "and possibly because I have had power surges on Halloween since I was 12."

"Dad, how did I survive?"

"Your powers were bounded two years after Tom's attack, so it was the power to move things with your mind and your mother's sacrifice for you; combined to fling the killing curse back on him." James answered.

"Lily, were you killed?" Remus asked.

"Yes I was." Lily answered.

"How come you're alive?" Ginny asked.

"Because of my sacrifice for Harry. The Elders thought I should be give whiter lighter wings." Lily answered.

"What's a whiter lighter?" Hermione asked.

"A guardian angel for Wicca witches." Lily answered

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Prongs, the prophecy told us last night…" Remus started to say.

"Moony, that was pieces. Actually the Chose One are supposed to stay by the marked ones side." James said. "Harry, can you find the page about the prophecy?"

"Sure." Harry said as he picked up the book and started turning the pages to find it. "Found it."

"Can you read it out loud?" James asked.

"Yes."

**"'The son of the flower and charmed stag**

**Who was marked by ultimate evil.**

**The daughter of the white lighter flower and charmed stag**

**Who senses feelings of others.**

**The son of the white lighter lion and a Charmed One**

**Who can rebuild Camelot.**

**The son of the Elder lion and a Charmed One**

**Who controls the Phoenix staff.**

**The daughter of a mortal and a Charmed One**

**Who helps the controller with the Phoenix staff.**

**They must fight all evil or all shall parish.**

**But the marked one must fight his evil with the help of ones he loves.**

**Demons shall fear them more than the Charmed Ones.'"**

"Prongs, why didn't you tell us the true prophecy?" Remus asked.

"Because Harry didn't know the truth yet." James answered.

"We can't tell anyone about this because not only will Tom come after me but so will demons and warlocks and I still need to train my power."

"Ok" Remus, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said together.

"We need to come up with a fake name for you to go under so the Orded doesn't know we're talking about you." Kate said suddenly.

"How about Mark?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because of the prophecy says **'Who is marked by ultimate evil.'**" Ginny said trying to get her point across.

"That's a good idea, Ginny."

Sometime later, Harry asked, "Mom, can you find out anything from the Elders about Tom or any other demon that's joined him?"

"I will." Lily replied.

"Where are we going now?" Ron asked.

"Back to Grimmauld Place."

Lily and Leo heard chimes go off.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"That's the Elders calling." Lily said.

"Go back to Grimmauld Place and if its something about tom, then we'll come and tell you." Leo said. Then he turned to James and said, "you should go with them."

"Ok." James answered.

Lily and Leo orb off to the meeting with the Elders. Kate grabs Harry and Ginny's hands; Wyatt grabs Ron and Hermione's; Chris grabs Remus and James' hands and orb all of them off to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

When they appered in the hall of Grimmauld Place. They saw some pretty mad faces of Mrs. Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody. 

"Why didn't you get the Charmed Ones to help with the warlocks!?!" Mrs. Weasley asked angerly.

"One, Aunt Pheobe is going to give birth to her baby in 2 months and she don't have the protection that Aunt Piper had with Wyatt. Two, Mark was the only one who could start the spell because he is the oldest of the next genertion of charmed power; so there was almost nothing the Charmed Ones could do!" Kate said back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Kate, calm down. She doesn't know that part yet." James said to his daughter.

"Sorry Dad." Kate said softly.

"Lets go upstairs, guys. So they can go to the meeting." Ginny said.

"Ok" The kids said.

Wyatt, Kate, Chris, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry started to go upstairs.

"Harry, you can come to the meeting." Remus said knowing thats what James want to happen.

"Go , Harry." Ginny said.

"Ok; see you guys later." Then he kissed Ginny on the cheek and went with Remus and James to the meeting.

**UPSTAIRS**

Two people orbed into the room that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the kids where in.

"Mum" Kate said as she ran the hug her mother.

"Dad." Chris and Wyatt said as they run to hug their father.

"Where is Harry and James?" Lily asked.

"In the meeting." Ginny answered. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked quickly when she saw Lily and Leo's faces.

"We don't know if anything is worng yet; that's why we're here; to find out." Leo said.

"I'll bring you down to the meeting." Ginny offered.

"Thank you, Ginny." Lily said to her son's girlfriend.

They started downstairs when they heard "WHAT" They ran to the room to find out what was wrong

* * *

**BEFORE LILY AND LEO ORBED IN, DOWNSTAIRS**

"James, we are in a war. You cannot have children fighting this war." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Like that's going to do any good. You may not know this; but Wyatt has been fighting in the war between good and evil not even before he was born. The older Chris time-traveled to make sure his future had a different out-come and risked himseft to not even being born." James said.

And Harry picked up before James could cont. or before Remus could say anything, "I have faced Voldmort FIVE times since I was one year old. Both Ron and Hermione have helped me get into most of the trouble since Halloween in our first year, the day we became friends. Ginny was used once by him and she would have died if Ron and I didn't go save her."

But Mrs. Weasley wasn't done on getting her point across. "But you're just a child. You still have child-hood to go though."

"Do you think I got a chance at being a child?" He looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Do you think I got a chance to be spoild?" He looked at Snape, then said, "You're wrong because every chance of me having what is called a normal child-hood and me getting spoild where taken away when Voldmort killed my parents and I was placed with my 'loving' relatives because I've always been considered to them a 'house-elf'."

Both Mrs. Weasley and Snape looked liked they had been slaped. Dumbledore twink left his eyes. Eveyone else where shocked. Remus did something no one expected him to do; "WHAT"


	10. 8PART 2, Sirius Return

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story.

Eric2: Orbing is an ability belonging exclusively to White Lighters, allowing them to transport themselves around Earth, and also to their home plane.

Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles: Thank you for telling me the spelling mistakes. I know that the older Chris has different powers, than has I put; but we don't know if baby Chris will have the same powers has to older one. I'm also trying to make the next group of powers. Kate is taking the place of Phoebe, Wyatt is taking place of Paige (because of his powers as a baby), so Chris is taking the place of his mother.

This is part 2 of the last chapter.

* * *

Lily, Leo, and Ginny ran to the room that the Order was meeting to and saw the shocked faces of the members of the Order. Lily walked over to James and whispered, "What happened?"

James answered in the same level voice, "Harry just gave his point of view of living with the Dursley's. What are you doing here?"

"Info from the Elders, that can be said here." Lily whispered.

"GINNY WEASLEY! WHAT YOU DOING DOWN HERE? GET BACK UPSTAIRS. NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ginny, making Ginny jump about a foot into the air.

"Mrs. Halliwell and Mr. Wyatt orbed upstairs, and I brought them down because they have some info that the Order might like to hear." Ginny said to her mother. "I'm going back upstairs now." Then turned around and when out of the room and when back upstairs.

"What has the Elders say?" James asked Lily and Leo.

"They didn't tell us anything about Tom and his friends. The bad news is the veil, that Sirius fell through, killed him. But the good news a new white lighter that needs training and they asked us if Kate, Wyatt, and Chris could do it." Lily said.

Harry mind started turning after they said this, then asked, "The Elders are making Sirius a white lighter?"

Everyone in the Order were shocked at Harry's question. "Yes, Harry, Sirius has been made a white lighter." Leo said with a smile.

Harry's lips was pulled into a smile. He was so happy that he thought he was going to bust.

"Harry, the Elders thought that giving Sirius' training to Kate, Wyatt, and Chris who should train him because of how much you miss him. So he is going to go through 5 years worth of training on earth." Lily also said.

"Mrs. Halliwell, do you also have an older child?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I do. His name is Mark. Why?" Lily asked.

"Is he going to be entering Hogwarts this year?" He asked.

"No he will be staying at the Magic School." Lily answered.

"What if we have more problems with demon and warlock vanquishes like the one a Diagon Alley?" He asked.

"Then one of them will orb to the Magic School to get him." James answered this time.

"Alright then. Severus, what's new with Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's very angry that the Death Eaters he sent to capture Harry flailed and that two warlocks in his army have been vanquished." Snape said. "Even Belltrix got hit with a pain curse."

"Harry, where you in pain from your scar?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't even know he had a meeting." Harry turned to ask Leo, "Does the Magic School have powerful Wiccan spells on it to protect the children in it from any influence from evil?"

"Yes and it also has the 5 most powerful Elder magic protecting it." Leo said.

"Who are the 5 powerful Elders?" Dumbledore asked.

"The white lighters don't know much about them but they are the oldest Elders in existence and 4 of them started a magic school before they died; but after they where made Elders, they started the Magic School for Wiccans to learn from." Leo answered.

"Harry, Sirius is coming tomorrow to start training with Kate, Wyatt, and Chris." Lily said. Then turned to Leo and said, "You have to get back to the Magic School, 'Headmaster'."

"Are you going too, Lily?" James asked.

"No. I'm staying here." Lily answered back to James.

"Lily, don't tease me. I'm going though; James, do you what Page and Phoebe to take over your classes now so you can stay here and help with the training of Sirius?"

"Yes, Leo, I would like that." James answered Back to Leo.

"Alright, see you later." Leo said. Then he orbed out.

"The meeting is now over. Harry, you can go back upstairs now." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Sir. Good-bye."

Harry got and left the room to go find his friends, girlfriend, sister, and cousins.


	11. 9Another Secret

Chapter 9:

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked sometime later after he came back upstairs from the Order meeting.

"Yes. Mom came back from the Elders with some good news! Sirius is being trained as a white lighter, and you three are going train him" He said as he pointed to Kate, Wyatt and Chris.

"Harry, that's wonderful." Ginny said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Wait. The Elders want us to train Sirius so he can become a full fledged white lighter!" Kate said. "Why?"

"I don't know. But Uncle Leo and mom are going to help you and possibly Aunt Prue."

"Harry, how happy are you?" Ron asked.

"I fell like I'm going to burst from happiness!"

"I would too!" Kate said. But then asked, "What if the Order finds out the truth?"

"I don't know. But let's hope they don't find out in till after the final battle. I think I can explain then."

"Ok" Kate said. Them asked Ginny. "What time is it?"

"9:00 pm. Why?" Ginny asked as she looked down at her watch.

"Mom is going to come up soon to tuck us in. Wyatt, Chris we should get our night things on" Kate said to her cousins. Then asked. "Harry, can you help us?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Moony, you do know with Sirius coming back you don't have to play him anymore." James said with a smile. 

"Shut up, Prongs. But Padfoot gets to play overprotective father while in front of the Order members and I get to play the great teacher." Remus replied.

"Remy, when did you re-meet Harry?" Lily asked.

"In his third year." Remus said as he smiled at Lily's nickname, only Lily called him 'Remy'

"Remy, I'm going to tell you something that no other white lighter knows, not even Leo know. And Jay, I'm going to tell you too." Lily said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"The five Elders that created the Magic School, four of them created Hogwarts." Lily said. Then waited for the reaction from her husband and friend.

"WHAT?!?" James and Remus yelled at the same time.

"Shocking isn't it?" Lily asked.

"How did Salazar Slytherin become an elder? James asked.

"He wasn't truly evil to begin with. He just pretended to hate muggles, and muggle-born witches and wizards. Most of his students knew he was more loyal to his friends then his older brother, who was the real dark-lord of the time; because of his beliefs." Lily answered.

"What were his beliefs?" James asked.

"James, he's the reason why the Halliwell line is so powerful. He is the ancestor of Melinda Warren." Lily said. "Tom Riddle is not his descendent. You are."

"WHAT?!?" James asked in shock.

"Lily, are you telling them my secret?" A man asked, he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore dark green robes with sliver and white trimming.

"Sorry, Salazar, but I thought James should know the truth." Lily answered Salazar.

"It's alright, now you can put Riddle in his place at the final battle." Salazar said.

"How can we do that?" Remus asked.

"By having Harry or James ask Riddle what the Slytherin heir power is then show him he's wrong by showing him the power of the Charmed Ones." Salazar answered.

"Do the Elders have any more secrets?" James asked.

"First, James, what do you know?" Salazar asked.

"I know the Potters are direct descendents from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and now I know that the Halliwells are direct descendents from you." James replied.

"The Halliwells are also descendents from Merlin, King Arthur, and Helga Hufflepuff." Salazar answered.

"How?" Lily asked.

"I was the youngest son of King Arthur and Helga was the daughter of Merlin." Salazar replied. "And I married Helga."

James was shocked.

Then Salazar said, "Why do you think Wyatt will control my father's sword and why Chris will control Merlin's staff."

"I guess I never thought about that." James replied. "But why is that?"

"The heir power of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw only goes to the oldest male in the Potter line. So that's why Harry is the heir to Gryffindor." Salazar replied.

"But why is Kate the heir to Ravenclaw?" Lily asked.

"There's only been males in to Potter line and the Charmed Ones grew up with a different last name. So the power of Ravenclaw went to her." Salazar replied.

"But doesn't Kate have a different last name?" Remus asked

"Yes, but that's because James changed his last name to his mother's maiden name, due to fact that everyone thought 'James Potter' was kill by Tom Riddle almost 15 years ." Salazar replied.

"Salazar, do you have any more secerts to tell James?" Lily asked. "Because James and I have to go the kids in."

"No I don't. But you must not tell Harry about me yet. Can you wait to tell him in till he has control over three of his powers?"


	12. Author's Note

Author's Notes: UPDATE READ THE LAST AN

* * *

I will try to update soon. School has started up again. I'm trying to fix my mistakes on my chapters.

charmedfun

* * *

August 24, 2005

Hey,

Sorry I haven't updated in a year or so. I have so many ideas going through my head on so many different subjects and topics from Harry Potter to Power Rangers or my new thing Yu-Gi-Oh.

I also finished my first year of high school. I promise to try and update soon and fix mistakes I've made. Thanks for reviewing my stories.

Writing soon (hopefully),

charmedfun

* * *

February 1, 2006

Hey,

I need help! Can I get some ideas on my story? I have an idea on where I want this story to go but I need help getting there.

Please reply,

charmedfun


End file.
